


This Is Halloween

by blakkatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt
Summary: A simple oneshot in which Hermione introduces Draco to one of her favorite Muggle Halloween movies. Written for the Platform 9 3/4 Group Fanfiction Contest and originally posted on fanfiction.net under the relevant group fanfiction account. I don't own the world of Harry Potter or most of the characters in this story though Cassiopeia is mine.





	

~Halloween night~

 

Draco was on the couch waiting for Hermione to come from the kitchen with popcorn. Since Harry had taken the kids, Scorpius and Cassiopeia, out for trick or treating the way Muggles would celebrate Halloween, Draco and Hermione were spending the time at home watching Muggle movies related to the holiday that Hermione had grown up watching. It helped that Hermione had long ago helped in determining how to get Muggle technology to work amongst the surge of magic that usually existed in a wizarding home like theirs.

 

“Come on Hermione! I know the popcorn’s ready!” Draco called to her. “I can smell it from here!” Granted the movie was already sitting in the tray of the movie player, but he still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of working with it.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into the room levitating a folding table that carried the bowl of popcorn along with their drinks. “Still as demanding as you were in school.” She teased as she settled down next to him on the couch, curling her feet up while she snuggled to him. The table landed gently in front of the couch in easy reach of them both.

 

Draco only shrugged and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. “I can’t help it. We only have so much time to watch it after all before the kids return.” He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

 

Hermione only smiled before grabbing the remote and starting the movie. 

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what the movie is that you’ve chosen or do I have to wait for the title screen?” He questioned.

 

She rolled her eyes again with a small grin. “Since you can’t wait, it’s called ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’. It’s a Disney movie so expect singing. Now shush and watch the movie.” She turned to watch the screen with him as the movie’s opening sequence started.

 

 

“Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween”

 

“An entire town based on Halloween? Are there witches and wizards at least?” He asked with a raised brow.

 

“In this town  
We call home  
Everyone hail to   
the pumpkin song.”

 

“Just shush and watch.” Hermione shushed him as they watched the rest of the opening song.

 

“Well those witches seem to fit the Muggle stereotype.” He crossed his arms and muttered “Crazy muggles.” 

 

“Don’t lump all muggles like that. Cause then you’re calling me half-crazy and our children a quarter crazy.” Hermione teased.

 

“Well, you three do have your levels of crazy.” He smirked. “I’m the only sane one in the house, well me and Crookshanks….ow!”

 

Hermione sat back with a smug grin after slapping his shoulder.

 

“Oh! My poor arm. I think you broke it. You’re so violent.” He whined.

 

Hermione giggled. “I didn’t hit you that hard. I hit you harder when I punched you back in third year.”

 

“Shush. Movie.” He grinned and winked as he pulled her close once more and they settled once more to watch the movie.

 

As they continued through the movie, Draco would chime in with some little tease or question, making Hermione laugh. This was all between handfuls of popcorn and sips of their drinks.

 

“I thought I was the one with all the questions.” Hermione teased

 

“You were. Only because you got them out first.” He joked. “Now you’re being forced to know-it-all instead.”

 

Soon, they were reaching the climax of the movie. Draco, it turned out, had truly gotten into the movie and soon was watching with horror at the right spots and cheering after the climax. It was there that Hermione had happened to look at him and see the innocent little boy he might’ve once been before all the teachings his father had drilled into him.

 

Soon the movie was nearing its end as the main character and his love interest started singing. Draco had pulled Hermione close again by this point, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. Hermione, in return, was snuggled against him, her head on his chest. It was right when the end credits rolled that the bell rang, signaling Harry’s return with the kids.

 

“I’ll take care of the munchkins. Once they’re in bed, we could watch another of these muggle Halloween movies, yeah?” Draco asked as he peeled away and started to stand up.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded with a smile. “I’ll set one up then.” She stood and went over to the disc player to switch movies.

 

Draco watched her before going to the door as Harry started ringing it again. “I’m coming, Potter.” He muttered as he opened the door to see Harry holding a sleeping Scorpius and Cassiopeia in his arms while balancing the kids’ treat bags and understood then why Harry had felt it necessary to ring the bell again. He knew well neither kid was too light and that having them both would make it difficult. Without a word, he carefully pried Cassiopeia from Harry as well as her bag. His eyes widened in shock when he felt just how heavy Cassiopeia’s bag was and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What can I say? People were pretty giving this year.” Harry grinned.

 

“Right. Come on and help me get them to bed, if you don’t mind.” Draco turned and started for the stairs.

 

Harry nodded and stepped inside, closing the door with his foot before following Draco. “So, how was the movie? Which one did you see?” He whispered.

 

“It was good. Nightmare Before Christmas.” Draco turned a corner at the top and went into Cassiopeia’s room while Harry went into Scorpius’ room and the two laid the kids down in their beds and made them more comfortable before leaving the rooms, with the bags of candy still in hand.

 

“Nice. That’s a good one. A lot of the more well-known ones are from Disney.” Harry handed him Scorpius’ treat bag. “I’m guessing you’ll hide them well and out of reach to ration out as needed.” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks again for taking them out.” Draco smiled and headed on downstairs knowing Harry would follow.

 

“It was no problem. Ginny wasn’t happy with me for doing it but just cause she turned her back on Hermione, didn’t mean I would.” Harry sighed as they walked down the stairs.

 

“Still? After all these years?” Draco sighed in return and shook his head. “I’m gonna put these away. Go say hi to Hermione on your way out.” He chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

 

“Was planning on it.” Harry grinned and headed to the living room to talk to Hermione briefly.

 

While Draco contemplated where to hide the bags full of candy, he could hear the muffled voices of his wife and her best friend talking in the living room. Just as he finished hiding the treats well out of sight and reach from the kids, he heard Harry’s voice saying he was heading out and the front door closing.

 

Draco stepped out the kitchen and walked into the living room. At first, he didn’t see Hermione and called out for her. But then he reached the couch and smiled at the sight. It seemed in the couple of minutes since Harry’s departure and his finishing up in the kitchen, Hermione had fallen asleep waiting on him. He chuckled and moved around the couch to gently pick her up and carried her upstairs to their room. He laid her on the bed and slid in next to her, gently pulling her close. 

 

“This is Halloween. This is Halloween.” He softly sang as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

The End


End file.
